Angel (Race)
Angels are a playable race in the Gigaverse, primarily native to Alurra. Physical Anthropology Appearance Angels have been described as the most beautiful of all races; though, this description tends to come from Angels themselves. The most commonly used argument, as if to prove their beauty as a fact, is that they are literal descendants from God, making them beings made in His image. However, others have argued that, seeing as God is no longer the only higher power in the universe, that the idea of him being literal perfection is outdated and flawed. Angels are most commonly fair-skinned, though it is not uncommon to find a dark-skinned Angel. A notable dark-skinned Angel is Vannivyn Albert, a member of the Council, whose skin tone is most comparable to average Coastal or Desert elves. This has caused controversy over whether or not she is a pure Angel, but all tests have come back in her favor. An Angel's traits were recognized as: thin nasal aperture ("nose narrow"), a small mouth, facial angle of 100°–90°, and orthognathism. Other physical characteristics of Angels include hair texture that varies from straight to lightly curly, with very straight hair most typical on average. Angel hair texture is a common factor in the mainstream cultural idea of beauty, with straight hair being most desirable, and curly hair being commonly seen as unsightly or unruly. In fact, those with curly hair are often questioned on their racial purity, seeing as Angelic hair texture is rarely curled. Life Expectancy Angels are unable to die of old age, and can only be killed via magic or fatal injury. Therefore, Angels have no average life expectancy. Origin Angels were said to be one of the three Celestial races sent to Gig after the First Apocalypse, along with Demons and Nephilims. Being that they were no longer allowed in Heaven, sent to do God's bidding on mortal land instead, the Angels decided to follow the closest thing to God at that time - the Nephilims. However, the Nephilims were all sent to one island country, The Valley of Rephaim, which was inaccessible to any other countries at the time. Thus, the Angels settled in Alurra, after a failed attempt at settling in Nethera, which was deemed too harsh of a landscape. The Angelic Rebellion There is said to be an organization, made up of both Angels and other species, that rebels against the ideals of the Angel Council. They are said to assist in smuggling illegal products in and out of Alurra, such as medicine that goes against the Old World Catholic religion. They are also known for smuggling illegal races in and out of Alurra, such as Angelic mothers pregnant with halflings, or long lost family and loved ones to visit their secretly impure families. There are no known or notable members of the Angelic Rebellion, and none of their acts have been proven, recorded, or reprimanded. The Angel Council is well aware of their possible existence, but has so far been unsuccessful in finding any leads. Council The High Council of Angels is made up of twelve Angels who rule over the entire continent of Alurra. Members The Council is made up of six males and six females, all of whom have been proven to be of one hundred percent Angelic ancestry. There is one High Magister and Magistress on the council, who are responsible for electing the remaining ten members. Council members can only be removed by decision of the Magister and Magistress, or by the decision of the council member themselves. Elected council members have, in the past, often been high ranking members of the Angel Army, or family members of the Magister and/or Magistress. *x (High Magister) *L'Arkha Enciel (High Magistress) *Lylian Vestriqual *Tysalli Luna *Vannivyn Albert *x *x *x *x *x *x *x Council Buildings There are eight known council buildings belonging to the Angel Council, all of which reside in Alurra. The main council Kingdom is in Adellum, a large country in the west of Alurra. Laws & Ideals The High Council of Angels is well-known for their dictator-like ideals. They follow the idea that the Angel species should remain completely pure, and their laws have ensured this by banning any sort of copulation with any other species. In fact, the only other species even allowed into the country are High Elves, who are segregated to their own specific High Elf only cities. Angels are not allowed to enter these cities, except on official business (such as law enforcement), and High Elves may not leave except to move between them. High Elves are free to leave the country, but once they leave, they may not return ever again. There are reported numbers of both Fae and Coastal Elves in Alurra, both of which are not permitted to reside there. However, the Fae have proven to be extremely difficult to find, thanks to their glamour, and Coastal Elf colonies have been small and few enough to avoid most prosecution. The High Council of Angels is known for following the Old World Catholic Church, and are the only species known to still follow any Old World religion. Controversy The High Council of Angels has been accused of practicing eugenics, secretly culling any infants with abnormalities or disabilities. Many repeat criminals have conveniently "disappeared" from prisons, or reported impotency after their release. Tabletop Info Stats Stat Bonus: +2 Constitution, +1 Charisma, -1 Strength. Skill Bonus: +2 Religion, Acrobatics, and Deception; -1 Nature and Animal Handling. Base Speed: '''25ft '''Weapon Proficiency: Rapier Automatic Languages: Angelic, Common. Favored Classes: Mage, Paladin, Monk. Appearance Size: Medium (5'0 ~ 6'0, 100lbs ~ 165lbs) Stance: Bipedal Skin: Any common (human) complexion. Hair: '''Frequently blonde, white, or black; very stark colors. Never brown or neutrals. '''Eyes: '''Frequently blue or green. '''Wing Colors: '''White, gray, or black. Features '''Flight Category:Races